


Water Guns and Sketches

by redisarevolution



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon - OAV/OVA, Dont let haru get ideas, Drawings, Gen, Sketchbooks, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post: http://bobachalatte.tumblr.com/post/129319394787/haru-yes-xdd</p><p>It's 12:30 am and I need to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Guns and Sketches

Honestly, whoever gifted Haru with the talent of art skills along with the skill to swim effortlessly should have probably reconsidered it.

Who brings a sketchbook to a school festival? Nanase Haruka, that's who.

They were gearing up for their little water gun battle and checking out their guns all while Haru was randomly sketching a pool, no surprise there. Rin, having nothing better to do, sat next to him, watching his kouhais converse with his friends kouhais. Rin felt a little cold spot in his heart thaw just a bit, not that he would admit that out loud.

"WOW, Sousuke, your water gun is so big!"  
"Yours too, Makoto", Sousuke mumbles back to the olive haired boy.  
The two taller boys were standing off to the side, testing out the weight of their chosen guns when Makoto decided to comment on the size of Sousuke's gun.

Rin's ears have such a great way of tuning into conversations at the worst points because he then hears "Can I try to play with it?" followed by a "Yeah, sure".

He is vaguely aware of Haru turning the page of his sketchbook and quickly scribbling something out while this is happening.

God, that conversation sounded so dirty and Rin feels his face heat up in embarrassment for thinking something so lewd. He shakes his head lightly and looks over to Haru to see what he's doing to try to get his mind off of his thoughts but finds it is pointless.

Haru is finishing up a sketch of what looks to be... Makoto holding a penis?!  
Haru was secretly listening to their conversation and was drawing an explicit and overly detailed comic featuring the two boys, completely unaware... Well, until Rin shouted "HARU, NO!"

Haru casually looks up at Rin, who is completely red in the face from seeing what was on the page while everyone else looked over to the two.

"What do you mean by 'Haru, no', Rin-chan?", Nagisa says when he bounces over to the two rivals, who are having a stare down. The blond quickly snatches Haru's sketchbook and promptly starts laughing.  
"Oh.. my.. gosh..", he manages between breaths, doubling over, still holding the sketchbook.

"Nagisa, that isn't funny!", Rin says with no actual bite behind his words.  
By this time, everyone else has come over, curious as to what caused Rin's overly red face and Nagisa's bout of laughter.

"Nagisa, what is so funny?", Rei asks, a bit concerned. Nagisa can only hand over the book, Rei's eyes widening and his face turning surprisingly redder than Rin's.

Momo and Ai get a sneak peek at what is on the paper, Ai covering his mouth with his hand while Momo tries to lean in closer to see better.

Sousuke only sighs before taking the book away from a now giggling Nagisa while Rei can only gape at his senpai. Makoto gets closer to him to see it before sputtering and furiously blushing out of embarrassment. Sousuke raises an eyebrow, then smirks at Haru, who is now ignoring Rei and Rin in favor of the scene in front of him.

"This is pretty good, Nanase. You don't mind if I keep it?"

"What?!", Makoto exclaims, still red in the face. "Haru, why would you even draw this, this is so embarrassing!" He favors hiding between his hands to hide his cherry red face, his best friend shrugging while his other rival still waits for an answer.

"Sure, whatever."

Sousuke only rips it out as a response, nodding and folding it up, slipping it in his pants pocket before turning to the still hiding brunet.

He pats his back in an attempt to coax him out of his shell.  
"It's not that bad, Makoto. He could have done worse. He could have drawn you with a small dick."

"You're not helping, Sousuke!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still can't believe Haru-chan drew that!"  
"Nagisa, please stop laughing, people are looking at us weird."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry :3 also this hasn't been edited hah
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr about swimming gays @redisarevolution


End file.
